The Only Medicine
by niavi
Summary: Roxas has a hard time getting over things. He does foolish actions with his trusty 'friends.'


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters. All characters mentioned and/or in this fan fiction belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**The Only Medicine**

_I wash it down,_

_Just to block out all the sound._

_I never thought I'd be alone,_

_Well look at me now._

I honestly can say I didn't know this would happen. Right now, I, Roxas Strife, am in my room. With pills. A razorblade. And there's a lot of blood around me.

My first plan was to take so many pills at once, and just cut 'down the highway' of my wrists. That was my _first_ plan.

Now.. I'm getting second thoughts. Though I should not be getting second thoughts.. Since, my boyfriend cheated on me. With my twin brother. My older brother ran away from home with a new lover. My mom and dad don't give a shit about me, so they're probably out partying. Leaving me.

_Sleepless nights,_

_Painful goodbyes._

_Who the hell was I kidding?_

I'm the 'abnormal' child, the one with 'issues' and 'problems.' Just the kid no one cared for. I was the nobody. My friend, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Demyx.. None of them cared.

I should've realized it sooner. I knew it.

I'm fifteen years old. Probably too young to end my life for good. But some things are too early right? Right..

_The room starts to spin,_

_All alone and bleeding once again,_

_Can you help me make this-_

_Make this fucking end?_

But when your boyfriend of two years cheats on you with your twin brother, and your twin brother's old boyfriend, confesses to you saying _they love you so much. _You'd be confused too.

Axel, fiery-redhead with bright green eyes that lit up my whole day. The age of seventeen, two tear drop shaped tattoos' under his eyes, upside ones. Pale skin, slender body, but look quite muscular, towering over my small figure at six foot and two inches.

That was my life.

_Just forget,_

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to forget._

Sora, my twin brother. Fraternal twins. Spikey brunette hair, with royal blue eyes like mine, slight tanned skin, goofy smile, always hyper. He had a more developed figure than mine. I even had part of his name. Sora. Add an 'X'. Switch around the letters and Ta-to the fucking-Da. You get Roxas.

He was my other half.

_Bloodshot eyes, _

_Starless sky._

_Who the hell are we kidding?_

Riku, six foot. Long silver hair, aquamarine colored eyes. I never noticed how pretty those eyes were until I think about them. _Oh god, what's wrong with me? I must be going mad. _Sora's ex boyfriend. Age sixteen, muscular body, not so muscular either. It was a perfect body.. _What the fuck am I thinking? _And a gorgeous smile to go with his tanned skin, perfectly tanned too.

I don't know anymore.

_You look so content,_

_I guess the Brightside,_

_Hasn't found me yet._

_Pull me up so I can catch my breath._

I'm scared now. It's 10:46 PM at night. I'm still surrounded in blood. Feeling a little bit dizzy. I have only taken at least four pills at once. Not much to deal with. I'll take more.

My body is slender, and looks quite fragile. I have not totally pale skin, but kind of like Sora pale just a tad lighter.. Like ivory colored skin. I have the royal bright blue eyes, like an ocean, and perfect white teeth. I look like a little kid. Like my parents address me as one.

_Oh my god there must be something,_

_Something to take the pain away._

_And so there's nothing you can give me._

_It's probably better off that way._

I have taken 8 pills at a time now. I still proceed to cutting my wrists. I will soon run out of room.. I might now start with my legs or my whole torso. My body is now not it's light ivory color. It is a white pale. I feel a bit dizzy. It's working.

I think about memories I had. But all the memories make me want to hurry this process. Since those memories, were never real. Ever.

_I live my life in shadows,_

_Of things I try to hide._

I now have finished all my pills. I feel my head get darker, my eyes wanting to close, forever. For me too see nothing but black. My knife is worn from cutting through my now white skin, where blood is now soaked in my bed sheets and dripping to the floor and staining on my clothing and skin.

I know closer my eyes and wander off into darkness. But the last thing I head was a voice.

And it was a voice shouting for me. One that sounded familiar.. It's shouting sounded like these words, "Roxas! Oh my god, are you okay? Roxas! Get up, stay with me!"

It was a pleading worried voice..

I think the voice was in fact,

Riku's.

_Oh my god there must be something,_

_Something to take the pain away._

_And so there's nothing you can give me._

_It's probably better of that way._

_

* * *

_

**Oh hai gaiz.**

**Ew no I do not type like that regularly.  
This is a nooby story kay I KNOW.**

**Roxas being suicidal.. Again. It's 1:56 AM HERE YAY.**

**I'm tired.**

**Roxas/Riku fanfic later on probably. This is just a oneshot about Roxas and blah blah.**

**Probably a Prologue.. A very shitty prologue.  
Yeahh. Review?**

**Kay byee.  
**


End file.
